Marine devices such as marine fenders and buoys serve many boating uses. For example, boats generally deploy marine fenders when tying up at docks, jetties or against other boats to protect the boats from damage. The marine fenders may be formed of plastic and in many cases are hollow to allow for some deformation when absorbing the energy of an impact. The fenders are often deployed by using a line attached to the fender and tying the line to an attachment member on the boat, and positioning the fender to hang at the outward side of the boat.
Similarly, a line may be attached to a buoy and tied to another object. Buoys are typically used for marking objects in the water, such as navigational hazards, crab pots, fishing nets, mooring anchors, and the like.